


Seeds of Curiosity

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Ed and Winry finally travel to Xing to visit with Al and Ling- and suggestions are made...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enemytosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/gifts).



Ed couldn’t understand how Al could lead them through Shang-Pō without cringing, or how Winry could be ooh-ing and aww-ing at the sights when… when…  
  
“Look Ed! There’s the palace!” Winry shrieked.  
  
When he looked up, he saw a sea of phalluses, with the largest one ‘erected’ at the main gates of Ling’s palatial paradise. His eyes snapped back to his feet and he grumbled, “Yeah, nice, whatever.”  
  
“C’mon, Ed!” Al said as he elbowed him, hard enough to make him wince, but hopefully he didn’t see that. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, why are you so embarrassed?” His tone dropped a few octaves and he murmured, “Unless it’s so short you _haven’t_ seen it before…”  
  
“Shut up, Al! At least I’m not gobbling it down every night like you do!” Ed couldn’t imagine shoving another man’s… _thing_ down his own throat! His mouth was meant to caress and suckle at a much smaller object, something his wife cradled with her own legs… No, that other act was for her to do to him, and evidently for Al to do to Ling.  
  
Al laughed as the Xingese people around them began to stare at them. “Don’t knock it ‘til you try it!”  
  
“Yeah, Ed! I like it-“  
  
He covered her mouth with his hand so quickly that he surprised even himself with his speed. “Not. Another. Word.”  
  
Both Winry and Al laughed at him, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to let her spill all their bedroom secrets right here on the street! All he really wanted to do was speed up time so the fertility festivals would be over, that way he could really enjoy the scenery and the two weeks they would have in the land Alphonse now called home.  
  
They reached the palace gates and Al spoke in fluent Xingese to the guards, and Ed chanced a glance or two at the gardens surrounding the ‘royal driveway’ as Al called it. They were escorted to the royal court where Emperor Yao sat in all his imperial glory, and Lan Fan just behind him in the shadows. Ed couldn’t help smiling at him, even if there were two rather large and virile looking penises on either side of the gilded throne.  
“Edward and Winry Elric!” Ling cried, standing and smiling wide. “Welcome to Xing!” He excused the guards and even shooed Lan Fan away, and once the four of them were alone, he stepped off his dais and tugged Al into his arms, the voluminous silk sleeves enveloping him and blessedly shielding Ed’s eyes from the soul-deep kiss they shared.  
  
But it didn’t stop the sound of the wet mouths from floating to his ears, and those ears had to be on fire with as hot as they felt. He squeezed his eyes shut and begged with every deity that would listen to either strike him dead or make this situation go away.  
  
“Ling!” Al gasped. “Please, not here!”  
  
Ed felt like he was going to be sick…  
  
“But Ed’s face is such a lovely color,” he grunted, one of his hands… _somewhere_ , touching in a _stroking_ type motion…  
  
Then suddenly, Ed felt lips pressed against his and a hand squiring between his groin and his boxers, and going deeper to wrap around-  
  
“Winry!” he screeched, the sound muffled by her perfect mouth. And then she did that thing where she toyed with the slit at his tip and he groaned, shocked at her assault, but also unable to stop her. Then he heard something he thought he’d never hear-  
  
“I’d love to see what you’d look like with Ling’s cock down your throat.”  
  
Ed looked into his wife’s face, her blue eyes serious as a heart attack, and her fingers… well, fingering him. And when she got him under her spell like that…  
  
“O-o-okay…”  
  
Then he heard laughing and he scowled toward the Emperor of Xing and his Amestrian dignitary. They spoke a moment in that foreign language and then Al translated. “While his Celestial Highness wonders how the experience would vary between brothers, I don’t share my lovers. You’re saved, Ed!”  
  
Winry withdrew her hands from his pants, grinning evilly and slurping his pre-emissions from her fingers as Ling wondered the filthiest of thoughts aloud and Al laughed. He couldn’t help it! When Winry gave him that dominating stare, he would turn to putty in her hands.  
  
Ling sighed. “I guess we’ll just have to imagine what the experience would have been like, “ he said as he strode past him and Winry, crowing about having worked up an appetite and trying to convince Al to show Winry everything he learned with the concubines about the female anatomy as he instructed Ed in the art of homosexual love.  
  
Ed swallowed, “This is going to be a hard two weeks.”  
  
“Indeed,” Ling agreed, he and Al chuckling quietly ahead of them.  
  
As visions of filthy acts between he and Ling flew through his mind and blood raced once again to his lower half, he couldn’t agree more. Winry may have started him on this thought pattern, but he knew in the pit of his fluttering stomach that he was going to finish it. And while ten minutes ago he would have gutted anyone who said so, _he wanted it…_  
  
And he wanted Winry to see him do it.   
  
She took his hand and he knew she sensed it. She’d always been in tune with him. Maybe that’s why when they retired for the evening, he didn’t complain when she took one of the fertility decorations in their room and stuffed it in his mouth as she rode him like the last horse out of Ishval.


End file.
